<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heiß und Kalt by masked_madness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725965">Heiß und Kalt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness'>masked_madness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, human!Cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teil des WeCanBeHeroes-Adventskalenders: </p>
<p>Cas bricht während einer Werwolfjagd in einen zugefrorenen See ein.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heiß und Kalt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gepostet im Rahmen des WeCanBeHeroes-Adventskalenders zum Thema: Wolldecke!</p>
<p><i>A/N: Bittet beachtet zu Eurer eigenen Sicherheit:<br/>Wenn ihr Zeuge werdet, wie jemand ins Eis einbricht, </i>betretet unter keinen Umständen die Eisfläche<i>! Ruft den Rettungsdienst (DE: 112), gebt Euren Namen, den Unfallort und das Geschehen an und versucht dann, die Person durch Äste, Seile oder auch Hundeleihnen zu erreichen und ihr raus zu helfen.<br/>Geht nicht auf das Eis!</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Wenn ihr selbst eingebrochen seid, versucht ruhig zu bleiben, versucht nicht unter das Eis zu geraten und versucht Euch wieder raus zu ziehen.<br/>Wenn das Eis vor Euch auch bricht, versucht es weiter zu zerschlagen und Euch dadurch zum Ufer durch zu kämpfen.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Betretet bitte nur Eisflächen, die ausdrücklich freigegeben sind!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Stay safe!</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der eiskalte Schnee brannte an seinem Nacken und der empfindlichen, dünnen Haut hinter seinen Ohren.<br/>Der starke, kalte Wind wehte immer wieder gefrorene Schneeflocken vom Boden in sein Gesicht und er grunzte angestrengt.<br/>Seine ganze Körperspannung, jeder Funken Kraft, den er aufbringen konnte, konzentrierte sich im Moment darauf, den Werwolf über sich, auch über sich zu halten, während die scharfen Fangzähne nach ihm schnappten und er nur mit Müh und Not die Handgelenk halten konnte, bevor die scharfen Krallen seinen Hals zerfetzten.<br/>Dennoch war das gerade nicht sein größtes Problem - und das wollte schon etwas heißen.</p>
<p>“Cas!”, stieß er aus und drückte den Wolf kräftig von sich weg. “CAS!” Dean drehte den Hals, um einen Blick hinter sich, <i>über sich</i>, werfen zu können, den Abhang hinab, zu der tiefen Senke, in die der ehemalige Engel geschlittert war und wo seine dunkle Silhouette einen hellen Kontrast zu dem hell leuchtenden Schnee bildete. Er hatte einen heftigen Schlag abbekommen, bevor Dean den Werwolf in diesen Zweikampf verwickelt hatte.<br/>Aber er hatte sich gerade bewegt, richtig?</p>
<p>Der Werwolf schnappte nach ihm und Dean wich den scharfen Zähnen durch eine schnelle Kopfbewegung aus, sein Nacken knackte dabei schmerzhaft, aber er nutzte die Chance, um einen Faustschlag gegen das Kinn seines Kontrahenten zu landen.</p>
<p>“Dean!” Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn für einen Moment, als er Cas’ Stimme hörte, sein Körper reagierte währenddessen auf Autopilot.<br/>Dean nutzte die Ablenkung, die Cas’ Ruf ausgelöst hatte, stemmte seine Beine nach oben und warf den Werwolf über sich den Abhang hinunter.<br/>Für einen Augenblick erlaubte er sich einen Atemzug, bevor er vom Boden aufsprang und sich dem Geschehen kampfbereit zu drehte.</p>
<p>Aber der Werwolf hatte offensichtlich das Interesse an ihm verloren, denn nun, näher an Cas geworfen, machte er einen Satz zu eben jenem.</p>
<p>Dean sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Cas aus der halb liegenden Position aufsprang. In diesem Moment, hörte Dean das laute Knacken zum ersten Mal und etwas in ihm schrie warnend auf, auch wenn er es gerade nicht einordnen konnte.<br/>Stattdessen warf er sich nach vorne, rutschte dabei über den Schnee und bekam den Fuß des Werwolfs zu fassen.<br/>Beide stürzten; Dean spürte den kalten Schnee, wie er unter seine Jacke kroch, sich in sein Gesicht und seine Haare rieb, spürte einen Tritt von dem Werwolf gegen seinen Oberschenkel und schließlich - unten angekommen die scharfen Krallen an seinem Hals.<br/>Seine Hände schnellten sofort nach vorne, fingen die andere Hand ab und versuchten die Umklammerung zu lösen.<br/>Am Rand seiner Wahrnehmung machte Castiel eine schnelle Bewegung zu einem dunklen Punkt im Schnee: Die Waffe, die ihm während des Sturzes die Senke hinab abhanden gekommen war.</p>
<p>Dean hörte ein weiteres Knacken, lauter diesmal, näher, fast in demselben Moment, als sich ein Schuss löste und der Werwolf kopfüber auf ihn fiel.<br/>Ein schnaubender Atemzug wurde aus seiner Brust gedrückt, als der leblose Körper auf ihm landete und er rollte ihn energisch von sich weg.<br/>Seine Hände griffen an seinen Hals und er spürte die blutigen Kratzer, die die Krallen hinterlassen hatten, während er seinen erleichterten Blick zu Cas drehte.</p>
<p>Cas war nicht da.</p>
<p>Dieser eine Augenblick, obgleich es maximal wenige Sekunden gewesen sein konnten, zog sich in eine panische Ewigkeit.<br/>Castiel war weg, dort, wo Dean ihn vorher noch aus den Augenwinkeln ausgemacht hatte, klaffte ein großes, dunkles Loch im weißen Schnee.<br/>Castiel war weg.<br/>Die Senke war nicht einfach nur eine Senke; Es war ein verdammter See. Ein verdammter, zugefrorener See.<br/>Und Castiel war weg.<br/>Ein zugefrorener See, mit einem großen, dunklen Loch - und Castiel war <i>weg</i>.</p>
<p>“CAS!” Dean war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er den Namen schrie, als die Dunkelheit in dem Loch auseinander brach und Cas’ Oberkörper japsend aus dem Wasser schoss.<br/>“<b>CAS</b>!” Dean war vollkommen unbewusst in einem Reflex auf die Beine gesprungen und setzte dazu an, zu seinem Engel zu hechten.<br/>Cas lag mit dem halben Oberkörper auf dem Eis, die Arme angewinkelt gegen den verbliebenen Schnee auf dem Eis und die nasse, rutschige Fläche gepresst.<br/>“Dean, nein!” Er blieb abrupt stehen.<br/>Dean konnte vom Ufer aus sehen, wie sehr Cas zitterte, konnte sehen, wie die Panik in seinen Augen gegen die Rationalität darin an kämpfte. Aber Cas schien zu gewinnen, er blieb ruhig und versuchte, sich vorsichtig aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.<br/>“Du - würdest - auch -” Cas’ Stimme zwängte sich mühsam durch die klappernden Zähne, aber weiter kam er nicht, als auch der Teil des Eises abbrach, auf dem Cas sich abstützte.  <br/>Einen Moment blieb Deans gesamter Körper stehen, jede Faser kam zum Stillstand, sein Atem, sein Herz, sein Denken, als er den dunklen Haarschopf unter der Oberfläche verschwinden sah.<br/>Er konnte nicht mal schreien.</p>
<p>Er war zu weit weg, um das Loch vom Ufer aus mit dem Arm erreichen zu können, aber ohne einen Sekundenbruchteil weiter nach zu denken, ging er auf alle viere, krabbelte auf das Eis und robbte dann bäuchlings zu dem Loch.<br/>Er erreichte das Loch, als Cas sich gerade wieder durch die kalte Oberfläche kämpfte, griff nach seinem Arm, und hielt ihn fest.<br/>“Cas”, Deans Stimme war gepresst, komprimiert mit den verschiedensten Emotionen, die am liebsten alles durchtränkt hätten, ihn am liebsten gepackt und mitgerissen hätten, in einen Strudel, aus dem er nicht mehr herauskommen würde. Aber Panik und Adrenalin waren alte Freunde, die sich in seiner Blutbahn trafen und er wusste, wie er die Kontrolle behielt. Sein Herz schlug so heftig gegen seinen Hals, das es fast schmerzte. Aber eine Panik - von egal welchem von Beiden - würde es nur schlimmer machen. “Bleib ruhig. Ich zieh dich jetzt raus, langsam, okay?”</p>
<p>Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob Cas nickte oder zitterte, aber er begann vorsichtig, seinen Engel aus dem See zu ziehen.<br/>Die Sekunden wirkten wir Stunden, als er über das Eis zurück robbte, seine Hand fest um Castiels kaltes Handgelenk geschlungen, das so sehr zitterte, als wollte es sich aus seinem Griff befreien. Cas aber hielt sich fest, Dean würde morgen noch die Spuren davon sehen, da war er sich sicher. Aber im Moment war er dankbar dafür. Solange Cas sich festhielt, konnten sie das schaffen.<br/>Zentimeter für Zentimeter schob Dean sich zurück, bäuchlings breit auf dem Eis liegend, während er Cas immer weiter hinaus zog.<br/>Als Castiel endlich bis zu den Knien aus dem Wasser war und er sich mit einer letzten robbenden Bewegung ganz heraus schob, musste Dean einen erleichterten Aufschrei herunterschlucken.<br/>Stattdessen zog er vor emotionen zitternd den Atem ein klopfte Cas fest auf die Schulter.<br/>“Okay, komm, los!” Dean war fast wieder am Ufer, packte Castiel am klitschnassen Ärmel seiner Jacke - den Trenchcoat hatte er abgelegt, als er seine Flügel verloren hatte - und zog ihn zu sich.<br/>Cas ließ sich widerstandslos vom Eis zerren und kauerte sich am Ufer klein zusammen, aber Dean Riss weiter an seinem Arm.<br/>“Cas, komm schon!” Aber Cas bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, sondern blieb weiter in sich zusammen gesunken auf dem Boden und schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>“D-D-D-Dean, n-nur einen M-Moment, okay?” Sein gesamter Körper bebte von den zitternden Muskeln, die angestrengt versuchten, seinen Körper warm zu halten, seine Haut war weiß und fahl und seine Lippen blau. Dean musste einen Moment die Augen schließen, um sich zu sammeln, ehe er vor Cas in die Knie ging.<br/>Er fasste das kalte Gesicht in seine Hände und drehte seinen Blick zu ihm.<br/>In dem Augenblick, als Deans Hände Cas Haut berührten, seufzte er wimmernd und lehnte sich dagegen, während seine zitternde Hand sich um Deans Handgelenk schloss.<br/>Dean lächelte wehmütig und fuhr mit dem Daumen sanft über Cas’ Wange.<br/>“Cas, ich weiß, dir ist kalt, okay, aber je länger wir hier bleiben, desto schlimmer wird es, okay? Es sind fünf Minuten zum Motel - die müssen wir jetzt schaffen, okay?”<br/>Er beobachtete, wie Cas fest die Augen zusammen kniff, als würde er sich wappnen, ehe er ruckartig nickte. Dean tätschelte ihm couragierend die Wange. “Guter Mann, komm hoch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der Weg war anstrengend und in Deans Adern pochten nach wie vor eine panische Angst. Eine Unterkühlung war nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen und ihm war fast übel vor Sorge um seinen Engel. Cas gab sich die größte Mühe, seine zitternden Beine in Bewegung zu halten, aber Dean stützte ihn doch lieber, wobei er ihn manchmal regelrecht zog.<br/>Cas’ Zittern wurde von Meter zu Meter schlimmer, aber er hatte sich mehrfach stoisch geweigert, Deans Jacke zu akzeptieren.<br/>Sturer Mistkerl.<br/>Als sie endlich am Motel angekommen waren, das <i>wenigstens</i> direkt am Waldrand lag, wurden seine Hände geradezu fahrig, als er nach dem Zimmerschlüssel suchte. Durch einen Hinweis von Cas fand er ihn in der Hosentasche, öffnete die Tür und schubste Cas regelrecht in das Zimmer.<br/>Sein Engel kam stolpernd an dem Raumtrenner zum Stehen und lehnte sich schwer dagegen. Er zitterte heftig und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.</p>
<p>Dean riss die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und war gerade noch so geistesgegenwärtig abzuschließen, ehe er zu dem kleinen Schränkchen auf der anderen Zimmerseite hechtete.<br/>In jedem verdammten Motel, in dem er jemals gewesen war, waren dort weitere Kissen, Handtücher und Decken.<br/>Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er auch diesmal Recht behielt und riss die meerblaue Wolldecke - sie war angenehm weich und warm unter seinen kalten Fingern - aus dem Schrank und stürzte zurück zu seinem Engel. Die Angst ein stetiges Pochen neben seinem Herzschlag.<br/>Aber jetzt hatte er die Möglichkeit, das alles unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.</p>
<p>Cas stand immer noch unbewegt am Raumtrenner.<br/>“Verdammt noch mal, Cas!”, entfuhr es ihm und er warf die Decke auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür und baute sich vor Cas auf.<br/>“Dean, es brennt.” Seine tiefe Stimme, seine Lippen, seine Zähne, alles klapperte und zitterte. Cas hatte die Augen leidend zusammengepresst und fuhr sich energisch über das Gesicht, vermutlich um das stechende Brennen, das die warme Luft auf seinem unterkühlten Gesicht auslöste, in den Griff zu kriegen.</p>
<p>Dean fing seine Hände und drückte sie nach unten. Er spürte die frierende Vibration der Muskeln unter seinen Fingern und musste einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen.<br/>“Zieh dich aus, Cas.” Ohne einen weiteren Moment zu verschwenden zog er den Reißverschluss von Cas’ nasser Jacke auf und schob sie von seinen Schultern.<br/>Cas hielt für den Moment, abgesehen von dem Zittern, ganz still. Vermutlich um es Dean leichter zu machen, ihn von den nassen Klamotten zu befreien.<br/>Dean zog auch den Reißverschluss des Hoodies auf, streifte ihn ab und löste dann vorsichtig den nassen, kalten, klebenden Stoff von Cas’ T-Shirt von seinem Körper, während er ihn nach oben schob.</p>
<p>Seine Finger streiften dabei die Haut, spürten die kleinen Erhebungen der Gänsehaut, die Kälte, die davon ausging und Dean schluckte hart.<br/>Das war auf so vielen Ebenen falsch, aber die größte, die Hervorstechendste - neben der Tatsache, das er überhaupt daran dachte - war, dass Cas kalt war.<br/>Es war dumm, geradezu dämlich und falsch (auch auf so vielen verschiedenen Ebenen), aber dennoch hatte er es sich oft vorgestellt. Wenn er manchmal allein war, in seinem Zimmer und die wenigen friedlichen Momente für <i>sich</i> nutzte, hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie er Cas’ Shirt hochschob. Wie seine Finger über die Haut glitten, die heiß sein müsste, wie Cas unter seinen Händen schaudern würde vor Hitze, nicht zitternd vor Kälte.<br/>Aber das hier war keine dumme, haltlose Traumvorstellung und Dean räusperte sich hart, um sich in die Realität zurück zu holen.<br/>Cas brauchte hier seine HIlfe und er beschwerte sich wegen seiner pubertierenden Sexvorstellungen.<br/>“Komm, Arme hoch.” Seine Stimme war zu rau für den Moment.<br/>Er spürte Castiels blaue Augen auf sich, tief und durchdringend und halb erfroren, aber Cas folgte seiner Anweisung und hob die Arme. Dean schob das T-Shirt behutsam über seinen Kopf und ließ es auch zu Boden fallen.<br/>Er verkniff sich, seine Finger über Cas’ Hals gleiten zu lassen, seine Arme, seine Seiten, wie er es sich so oft vorgestellt hatte, verkniff sich, sich vorzustellen, wie Cas dabei die Augen schließen würde, schaudern wurde, vielleicht sogar wohlig seufzen, und griff stattdessen gleich nach der Gürtelschnalle.<br/>Sie war so kalt, dass sie sogar in Deans Fingern schmerzte, aber er öffnete sie, fädelte den Gürtel heraus und ploppte den Jeansknopf auf.<br/>Seine Daumen schoben sich an Cas’ Hüften vorbei unter den nassen, kalten, klebenden Stoff seiner Boxershorts und Jeans, aber gerade, als er beides nach unten schieben wollte, spürte er Castiels zitternde Hand an seinem Handgelenk.<br/>“De-Dean, was…?”<br/>Dean brauchte einen Moment, um seinen Blick von seinem Handgelenk zu lösen, seine Emotionen in den Griff zu kriegen und Cas verhältnismäßig neutral an zu blicken. Er schluckte einmal, bevor er lächelte, die Sorge zog dabei deutlich an seiner Stimme: “Cas, deine Klamotten sind klitschnass, wir kriegen dich so nicht warm. Du musst dich ausziehen, okay? Dann wickeln wir dich in die Decke und - und es geht dir gleich besser, okay?”<br/>In Cas’ blauen Augen veränderte sich etwas, eine minimale Verschiebung, die einem kaum auffallen würde, äußer man kannte diese Augen bis ins letzte Detail, ehe sein Blick sich löste und er weg sah, seine Hand losließ, nickte.<br/>“Oh. Ja. - D-Das klingt… nachvollziehbar.”<br/>Dean schnaubte mit einem halben Lächeln und schob die Kleidung von Castiels Hüften.<br/>Bevor er schwach werden konnte und sich seine Augen selbstständig machten, wandte er sich um und griff nach der Decke. Er breitete sie aus, warf sie Castiel um die Schultern und schlang sie fest um ihn.<br/>Er rieb über die Decke, über seine Schultern und lächelte aufbauend.<br/>Cas hatte in diesem Moment die Augen geschlossen und lehnte sich gegen die Berührung, offensichtlich die Wärme genießend, die nun eine Chance hatte, zu ihm durchzudringen.</p>
<p>Castiels Lippen waren immer noch bläulich, seine Haut immer noch fahl und sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert.<br/>Es brach Dean fast das Herz. Aber jetzt konnte er ihm immerhin helfen, jetzt waren sie im Warmen und solange Cas zitterte und aus den nassen Klamotten raus war, war die Hälfte schon geschafft.<br/>Seine Daumen zeichneten sanfte, beruhigende Kreise über die Decke auf Cas’ Schultern.<br/>Die Angst um seinen Engel schlug zwar immer noch in seinem Hals, aber es war mehr zu einem dumpfen Hintergrundklopfen geworden - er hatte ihn ins Warme geschafft. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch zusammenreißen, um nicht in unpassende Gedanken-Gefilde abzudriften, nur weil Cas gerade nackt und hilflos war, dann würden sie das alles schon hinbekommen.<br/>Dean atmete fast etwas erleichtert aus.<br/>Das würde er schaffen.</p>
<p>Als sich seine Hände von Cas’ Schulter lösten, sackte sein Engel beinah zusammen, als wäre eine unsichtbare Anspannung, die ihn aufrecht gehalten hatte, auf einmal verschwunden, als wären die Schnüre, die ihn aufrecht hielten, gekappt worden und Dean zögerte keinen Sekundenbruchteil, um ihn zu stützen.<br/>Cas drückte sich zitternd an ihn und schmiegte seine kalte Nase in die kleine Kuhle an Deans Hals.<br/>Nur seine kalte Nase, nicht seine Lippen, heiß und feucht und - <i>verdammt nochmal, Winchester!</i>.<br/>Dean spürte den schaudernden Atem an seinem Hals und schloss einen Moment die Augen.<br/>Er schlang die Arme um das zitternde Bündel und fuhr mit dem Kinn sanft durch die dunklen, nassen Haare.<br/>Er musste schlucken, bevor er sprechen konnte.<br/>“Hey, Buddy”, er zog Cas näher. “Komm, leg dich ins Bett.” Er hatte seinen Arm um seine Taille gelegt, führte ihn vorsichtig und langsam, damit die zitternden Beine nicht nachgaben, zum Bett und drückte mit der anderen Hand sanft Cas’ Kopf auf seine Schulter.<br/>“Es - ist kalt.” Seine Zähne klapperten und Dean schnaubte lachend.<br/>“Ich weiß, mein Engel, komm, leg dich hin”, murmelte er in die dunklen Haare und schob ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett.<br/>Cas folgte widerstandslos und rollte sich noch etwas mehr in die weiche Wolldecke.<br/>Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Dean bemerkte, das seine Hand nach wie vor in Cas’ Nacken lag und er lächelte schief, ehe er mit dem Daumen über Castiels Wange fuhr.<br/>Seine Haut war so <i>kalt</i>. Deans Lächeln bekam eine besorgte Färbung, aber er drückte es nach unten auf den Boden seines Magens: Es war alles in Ordnung.<br/>Er war gerade im Begriff, seine Hand - <i>endlich</i>, Dean, <i>jetzt!</i> ist <i>nicht</i> der Moment für so etwas - von Cas’ Wange zu lösen, als seine Hand sich durch die Decke schlängelte und ihn festhielt.<br/>Dean runzelte die Stirn, aber Cas blickte ihn direkt an, auch wenn er dabei etwas schüchtern wirkte.<br/>“Kannst du…” Cas räusperte sich, ehe er einen frierenden Atemzug nahm. “Du bist… so warm.”<br/>Dean öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, lachte schief, aber Cas blickte ihn weiter an.<br/>“Bist du… sicher?” Sein Daumen fuhr ohne sein Zutun weiter über Castiels Wange und er beobachtete gebannt, wie sich Cas dagegen schmiegte, ehe er nickte.<br/>Einen Moment kam Dean der Gedanke, ob Cas überhaupt verstand, was das bedeuten würde. Immerhin - war er nackt. Und Dean wäre nicht nackt, was natürlich - gut war. Aber vermutlich fand Cas das nicht im mindesten komisch. Nein, Cas ging es nur darum, dass ihm kalt war - und das Dean ihm helfen könnte. Und das wäre auch nicht merkwürdig. Immerhin war Cas ins Eis eingebrochen und Dean war mehr als froh, über alles, womit er ihn wärmen konnte.<br/>Daran gab es nichts ungewöhnliches. Für Sam würde er das genauso tun.<br/>Dean lachte fast etwas unruhig, nickte aber.<br/>“Okay”, er löste die Hand von Cas’ Wange und fuhr durch die feuchten Haare. “Klar.”</p>
<p>Dean zog seine eigene Jacke aus, ebenso wie seine Schuhe, unter den wartenden Augen von Cas, der sich bis zur Nasenspitzen in die Wolldecke gewickelt hatte. Er rutschte etwas zur Seite, als Dean sich gegen das Kopfende lehnte und die Beine auf das Bett legte. Als Dean einladend den Arm hob, rutschte Cas augenblicklich an seine Seite.<br/>Wieder presste sich die kalte Nase gegen seinen Hals und er konnte spüren, wie Cas genießend ausatmete. Dean unterdrückte ein wohliges Schaudern, bei dem Gedanken wie nah Cas war, wie gut sich sein Atem gegen seine Haut anfühlte.<br/>Er nickte, um sich in der Realität zu halten, daran festzuhalten, wie viel Sorge immer noch in seinem Hals schlug und wie sehr Cas ihn gerade brauchte - nicht seine unangemessenen Gedanken - und schlang einen Arm um Cas’ Schultern, ehe er wie von selbst die Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub. Sie waren immer noch nass und er kämmte mit den Fingern durch die dunklen Locken.<br/>Cas’ Körper war fest gegen ihn gegen ihn gedrückt und er spürte das Zittern der Muskeln an jeder Stelle, die er berührte.<br/>Er strich mit Kinn, Nase und Wangen immer wieder beruhigend über Cas’ Kopf, versuchte ihn enger zu halten, näher, wärmer, aber das Zittern ebbte kaum ab.<br/>Dean spürte, wie Cas zitternde Finger sich in seinen Pullover krallte und er blickte nach unten, auf seinen eingewickelten, zitternden Engel und fuhr sich einmal mit der Zunge über die Lippen, ehe er sich selbst zu nickte.<br/>Das brachte so nichts.</p>
<p>Wie von selbst drückte er einmal die Lippen auf Cas’ dunklen Haarschopf, ehe er mit der Wange darüber fuhr.<br/>“Cas, warte kurz, okay?”, murmelte er gegen die kalte, rote Ohrmuschel und Cas blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, ehe er langsam nickte.<br/>Dean stieg aus dem Bett, knöpfte sein kariertes Hemd auf, zog den Pullover aus und schob sich die Jeans über die Hüftknochen, seine Boxershorts behielt er natürlich an.<br/>Als er sich umdrehte und sah, wie gebannt, aber irgendwie schüchtern, Cas ihn dabei beobachtete, wurde er fast rot.<br/>Dean räusperte sich und lächelte nonchalant, ehe er zurück ins Bett stieg.<br/>“Damit wird dir schneller wärmer -” - “Ja, definitiv.” - “-weil die Kleidung die Körperwärme nicht eindämmt. - Was?”<br/>Cas blickte ihn einen Moment verdutzt an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.<br/>“Eh, ja, das - das ist besser, wegen… ” Cas lächelte leicht. “Wegen… wegen der Körperwärme.”</p>
<p>Dean räusperte sich leicht, man das hier wurde wirklich - merkwürdig.<br/>Er löste Cas etwas aus der Umklammerung der Decke und drapierte sie auch über sich, ehe er den Körper darunter an sich zog - und sehr angestrengt nicht daran dachte, dass Cas im Gegensatz zu ihm <i>komplett</i> nackt war.<br/>Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Engel einen Moment zögerte, ehe er sich komplett gegen ihn drückte.<br/>Dean spürte das erleichterte, genießende Seufzen an seinem Hals, die kalten Hände, die sich um seinen Brustkorb schlangen und wie Cas ihre Beine miteinander verschlang.<br/>“Danke”, hörte er leise gegen seinen Hals und schloss die Augen, während sein Arm sich wieder um Cas’ Schultern schob und er mit der Hand sanft über seinen Nacken strich.<br/>“Klar, mein Engel.” Er flüsterte die Worte gegen seine Schläfe und gab sich einen Moment dem Gefühl hin, Cas so nah an sich zu spüren.</p>
<p>Seine Haut war immer noch so kalt, dass Dean fast schauderte, wo er ihn berührte, aber das Zittern ebbte jetzt allmählich ab. Seine Haut hatte auch eine gesündere Farbe angenommen und war gerade im Gesicht nicht mehr fahl sondern leicht rötlich.<br/>Dean stufte das als gutes Zeichen ein.</p>
<p>“Wird dir schon wärmer?” Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie hier schon lagen, aber seine Nase fuhr über die kleine Kuhle in Cas’ Wange und über sein Jochbein, hinauf an seiner Schläfe in die mittlerweile trockenen Haare.<br/>Cas brummte leise. Sein Gesicht war gegen Deans Hals und Schlüsselbein gepresst und er konnte spüren, wie sich die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen<br/>“Wenn ich ja sage, lässt du mich dann los?”<br/>Dean wäre fast rot geworden, wenn er sich nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Gedächtnis rief, wie knapp das hier gewesen war. Cas war ernsthaft in Gefahr gewesen - er verstand, wieso er ihn als Wärmespender im Moment nicht verlieren wollte.<br/>“Natürlich nicht”, antwortete er daher und drückte unbewusst seine Lippen erneut gegen Castiels Haarschopf.<br/>Dieses Mal klang das raue Brummen fast wie ein kleines Lachen.<br/>Dean konnte spüren, wie Cas’ lange Wimpern über seinen Hals glitten, als er die Augen öffnete.<br/>“Ich hatte heute Angst”, kam die tiefe Stimme dann leise über seine Lippen. “dass der Werwolf dich ernsthaft verletzt.” Dean spürte, wie Cas’ Finger vorsichtig über die Kratzer an seinem Hals fuhren, die er selbst schon wieder vollkommen vergessen hatte. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in seiner Brust auf, aber er schob es nach unten. Cas hatte das nicht <i>so</i> gemeint.<br/>“Sagt der Idiot, der ins Eis einbricht und dafür sorgt, dass mir fast das Herz stehen bleibt.”<br/>Er konnte spüren, wie Cas entrüstet tief Luft holte.<br/>“Ich bin doch nicht mit Absicht…!”<br/>“Ich weiß, ich weiß”, unterbrach Dean ihn mit einem Schmunzeln, sank etwas weiter nach unten und zog Cas mit. Seine Finger strichen sanft über seinen Rücken und seine Seiten. “Aber du hast mir auch - wirklich Angst gemacht.” Er vergrub seine Nase wieder in den dunklen Haaren. Sie rochen nach Regenwasser und Wind. Dean merkte es sich.<br/>Cas summte leise gegen seinen Hals und schmiegte sich näher an.<br/>Dean schloss die Augen.</p>
<p>Glück im Unglück nannte man sowas wohl.</p>
<p>Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Dean spürte, wie sich Cas’ Atemzüge veränderten, tiefer wurden, ruhiger, und er zog die Wolldecke enger um sie beide, ehe er auch langsam einschlief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mit Cas im Arm aufzuwachen war in seiner Vorstellung an verschlafenen Sonntagmorgen immer schön gewesen.<br/>Er hatte sich noch halb im Land der Träume vorgestellt, wie Cas sich gegen ihn schmiegte, wie er leise brummte mit dieser tiefen, vibrierenden Stimme an seiner Brust und ihn die dunklen Haare am Kinn kitzelten.</p>
<p>Die Realität war deutlich panischer.<br/>Deans Atem stockte einen Moment, halb verwirrt, halb panisch, als er aufwachte und Cas eng an ihn geschmiegt war. Sein Engel hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, ein Bein mit seinem verschränkt und das andere über seine Hüfte gelegt. Dean selbst war nicht wirklich besser, wenn er sich so bewusst wurde, wie eng seine Arme sich um Cas’ Rücken geschlungen hatten und wie sehr er seine Nase in Castiels Haare und Nacken graben hatte.<br/>Und das war definitiv zu nah.<br/>Vor allem, da ihn, als Cas sich schlafend gegen ihn schmiegte, wieder bewusst wurde, dass der andere nackt war.</p>
<p>Dean schluckte hart, löste vorsichtig die Umklammerung, in der er Cas gefangen hatte und zog seinen Arm zurück.<br/>Cas brummte im Schlaf und rollte sich etwas zusammen, was Dean dazu brachte, ihn noch einen Moment lang genauer anzusehen.<br/>Die Farbe war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt, seine Haaren waren wild und durcheinander, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet.<br/>Ohne, dass er es wirklich bemerkte, zog sich ein schiefes Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er streckte die Hand aus, um noch einmal über Cas’ Wange zu streichen.<br/>Verdammter Idiot.<br/>Er hatte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht.<br/>Aber die Ausrede war jetzt vorbei, Cas ging es besser und sie sollten zusehen, dass sie hier weg kamen.<br/>Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatten sie gestern Nacht nämlich jemanden erschossen.</p>
<p>Dann räusperte er sich und schob sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett, bevor Cas aufwachen würde. Er zog die weiche Wolldecke noch etwas weiter nach oben und konnte beobachten, wie Cas sich dagegen schmiegte.<br/>Dean schnaubte ein leises Lachen, wandte sich dann aber fast energisch ab, um seine Sachen anzuziehen und die Taschen zu packen.<br/>Er würde Cas so lange schlafen lassen, wie es ging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es dauerte auch nicht lange, er hatte gerade die letzte Tasche gepackt, als er vom Bett eine Bewegung wahrnahm.<br/>“Dean?” Cas setzte sich verschlafen auf, fuhr sich durch die ohnehin unordentlichen Haaren und blickte sich verwirrt um, bis er den Gesuchten ausgemacht hatte. Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. “Hallo, Dean.”<br/>Dean löste seine Augen davon, wie die Wolldecke über Cas’ Schultern hinab gerutscht war und einen Teil seiner Brust freigelegt hatte.<br/>Er lachte unsicher und räusperte sich.<br/>“Hey, Cas. Geht’s dir besser?”<br/>Dean drehte sich schnell wieder zurück zu der zu packenden Tasche.<br/>Gestern - gestern war etwas anderes gewesen. Gestern hatte Cas seine Nähe gebraucht, seine Wärme, und er hatte sein Urteilsvermögen großflächig von seiner Sorge verdecken lassen. Aber jetzt war ein neuer Morgen und er sollte den anderen nicht so anstarren.<br/>Dean konnte hören, wie Cas aus dem Bett stieg und blickte sich um.<br/>Er hatte sich die Wolldecke um den Körper geschlungen und wieder fiel Dean heiß ein, dass er darunter nackt war, aber er schob den Gedanken beiseite und lächelte.<br/>Cas nickte nur auf seine Frage und erwiderte das Lächeln.<br/>“Ja, uhm, viel besser.”</p>
<p>Dean nickte, holte ein paar Klamotten aus der Tasche - Cas’ Sachen von gestern waren noch nicht trocken geworden, dafür hätten sie sie aufhängen müssen, aber Dean hatte glücklicherweise eine Ersatzgarnitur im Seesack gefunden. Eher hätte er Cas nur in der Wolldecke zurück zum Bunker gefahren, bevor er ihn nochmal in die nassen Klamotten gesteckt hätte.</p>
<p>Seine Zunge fuhr über seine Lippen, als er die Kleidung über den Tisch, auf dem er gerade die Tasche gepackt hatte, in Richtung Cas schob, ehe er den Reißverschluss zuzog.<br/>“Das ist toll.” Er hob einen Moment den Kopf, um dem ehemaligen Engel ein leichtes Lächeln zu schenken, klopfte nochmal final auf die Tasche und hob sie dann hoch. “Du - eh - solltest dich anziehen. Wir sollten wirklich los, bevor jemand die Leiche findet.”<br/>Cas legte den Kopf schief und runzelte leicht die Stirn.<br/>Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch.<br/>“Was?”<br/>“Alles in Ordnung?”<br/>Dean richtete sich von seiner leicht gebückten Haltung (er hatte nochmal mit dem Reißverschluss genestelt) auf und blickte Cas kurz verwirrt an, dann wieder auf die Tasche.<br/>“Ja, warum fragst du?”</p>
<p>Er musste nichtmal hinsehen, als er hörte, wie Cas aus atmete, um zu wissen, dass der ehemalige Engel mit den Augen rollte.<br/>“Dean”, setzte er an und kam auf Dean zu. Er blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und sah ihm in die Augen. Cas suchte offensichtlich nach einem Wort, öffnete leicht die Lippen, ließ seine Augen über Deans Gesicht gleiten und schien dann auf einmal eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.<br/>Zumindest begann er leicht zu lächeln, ehe er die Hand hob und sie in Deans Nacken legte.<br/>Sie war warm und weich und Deans Augen schlossen sich einen Moment, ehe er seinen Fokus zurück zu dem Mann zwang.<br/>“Cas…?” Er deutete mit den Augen zu Castiels Hand, aber Cas lächelte nur leicht, ehe er sich, immer noch <i>nur</i> in die Decke gehüllt, gegen ihn lehnte, sein Kopf in die Kuhle von Deans Nacken gepresst und er konnte spüren, wie Cas langsam ein und ausatmete.<br/>Dean schloss nochmals die Augen und versuchte die Gänsehaut abzuschütteln.<br/>Das war gestern Abend okay gewesen - jetzt war das nur merkwürdig. Dean machte es merkwürdig. Für Cas war es vermutlich nur eine - eine - nur irgendeine Geste, an der er seit gestern Gefallen gefunden hatte, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, wie <i>nah</i> er Dean damit war.<br/>“Ich hatte gehofft, ich kann neben dir aufwachen”, hörte er die leise Stimme an seinem Hals und er atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er einen Schritt zurück machte und sich so von Cas löste. Die Furchen auf Cas’ Gesicht wurden tiefer und Dean - also, er wurde nicht <i>rot</i> aber er lächelte schief und deutlich unsicher. Cas verstand das Menschsein noch nicht richtig, er wusste nicht, dass man so etwas nicht - einfach nicht sagte.<br/>“Ja, aber - also - wir müssen los.”<br/>“Dean?”<br/>“Wir hätten eigentlich schon gestern Abend abhauen sollen, wenn wir ehrlich sind, aber das - das ging natürlich nicht. Und gestern abend war das auch vollkommen in Ordnung -”<br/>“Dean.”<br/>“Aber wir sollten unser Glück wirklich nicht überstrap-”<br/>“Dean!”<br/>“Was?!”</p>
<p>Dean warf hilflos die Arme in die Luft und drehte sich wieder zu Cas, nachdem er mehr schlecht als recht versucht hatte beschäftigt auszusehen.<br/>Cas trug die Decke mittlerweile wie eine Toga und hatte die Arme ungeduldig vor der Brust verschränkt.<br/>“Was ist los?” Seine Stimme war tief, warm und sonor und etwas in Dean schauderte leicht.<br/>“Nichts ist los!”, wehrte er ab und fuhr sich einen Moment später mit der Hand über die Haare, ehe er ergeben schnaubte. “Cas, das gestern abend - das war -” Dean atmete einmal betont aus. Okay, die Situation würde nur noch merkwürdiger werden. Cas verstand es einfach nicht, er musste es ihm nur sagen, dann wäre das alles geklärt. “Das war ziemlich - intim.”<br/>Cas zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber Dean bemühte sich unbeirrt fortzufahren. “Und - das war gestern abend vollkommen okay, weil - weil - weil ich wirklich Angst um dich hatte, okay? Aber - das” Er machte eine hilflose Geste zwischen sich und Cas, die nicht mal für ihn wirklich etwas aussagte. “Also - heute ist das anders.”<br/>“Ich weiß, dass das sehr intim war.”<br/>Dean musste vollkommen verdattert aussehen, zumindest, wenn man Cas’ leises Lachen richtig bewertete.<br/>“Ich weiß, dass das sehr intim war, aber ich dachte -” Er unterbrach sich um sich einmal unsicher die Lippen zu benetzen, auch wenn Dean nicht glaubte, dass er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war. “Ich dachte, du würdest - du hättest, das - gewollt.”<br/>Dean schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände.<br/>“Nein! Nein!, ich, das hab ich nicht gewollt!”<br/>Er hatte es mit jeder Faser genossen, aber bestimmt nicht <i>gewollt</i>, dass das passierte. Allen voran das <i>ins Eis einbrechen</i>, der Rest des Abends war auf der Wollen-Skala verhandelbar.<br/>Cas Augen verengtens ich wieder zu den kleinen, nachdenklichen Schlitzen und er legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite.<br/>“Wieso… Wieso hast du es dann gemacht?”<br/>Dean holte tief Luft für eine breite, aussagekräftige Erklärung, aber als Cas seine Augenbraue hochzog, blieb ihm die Luft weg und er japste hilflos nach ein paar Wörtern.<br/>“Weil ich Angst um dich hatte, okay? Du hättest, du weißt wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie ernst das gestern war, Cas. Du hättest erfrieren können, oder unters Eis geraten oder - Na, der Werwolf war auch noch da! Das war ernst!”<br/>Castiel schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.<br/>“Und deshalb hast du mir Kosenamen gegeben und mich geküsst?”<br/>Dean hob protestierend den Finger.<br/>“Ich habe weder das eine, <i>noch</i>, das andere!”<br/>Die verwirrten Furchen in Cas’ Stirn bekamen langsam eine wütende Tiefe und Dean fragte sich, wo er falsch abgebogen war.<br/>“Doch, das hast du.”<br/>“Ach ja? Wann?”<br/>“Du hast mich <i>deinen Engel</i> genannt!”<br/>“Hab ich nicht - und außerdem bist du ein Engel.”<br/>“Ich <i>war</i> ein Engel.”<br/>“Du hättest draufgehen können!”<br/>Diesmal war es an Cas frustriert die Arme in die Luft zu werfen, wobei sich der lockere Knoten der Wolldecken-Toga löst. Cas bekam den Stoff zu fassen, bevor er ganz hinab fiel, aber er zeigte jetzt dennoch eine großzügige Portion von Cas’ Hüftknochen (an denen Deans Blick einen Moment hängen blieb).<br/>“Dean, ihr Menschen könnt <i>ständig</i> draufgehen! Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie vielen Bakterien, Viren und Mikroorganismen du jeden Tag ausgesetzt bist? Ganz zu schweigen von Haushaltsunfällen oder Autounfällen, oder dem Fast Food, das du so gerne isst! Von der Umweltverschmutzung, den Abgasen und dem Ablagerungen in den Wasserleitungen, fange ich gar nicht erst an! Ihr seid ständig und immer an der Grenze des Todes!”<br/>Dean öffnete den Mund, um irgendwas zu erwidern, ließ ihn aber mit einem hörbaren Klicken wieder zuklappen, als er Cas’ dunkelblauem Blick begegnete. Cas fuhr sich erneut, diesmal eher als selbst beruhigende Geste gemeint, mit der Zunge über die Lippen und sich selbst durch die Haare und dann über das Kinn und den Mund.<br/>“Entschuldige. Ich dachte nur -” Er brach ab und schnaubte ein enttäuschtes Lachen. “Ich dachte, jetzt, wo ich - wo ich auch ein Mensch bin, da - wäre das alles einfacher.” Er blickte Dean direkt an. “Wir.”</p>
<p>Dean hätte am liebsten gleich etwas gesagt, aber er brauchte noch einen Moment um das gesagte zu verstehen, aber auch mehrere Augenblicke machten es nicht klarer.<br/>“Wir?” Seine Stimme klang heiser.<br/>Cas schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>“Ich dachte, jetzt, wo ich kein Engel mehr bin, könnte ich - könnten wir… Ich dachte, du fühlst auch so. Ich dachte, deshalb…” Sein Blick glitt zum Bett. Dann räusperte er sich und schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich hab deine Sorge falsch interpretiert. Entschuldige bitte, Dean. - Ich zieh mich an, dann können wir los.”</p>
<p>Dean war wie vom Donner gerührt.<br/>Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Herz stehen geblieben war, vor ein paar Minuten bereits, als Cas angefangen hatte zu reden und seine Atmung musste wohl auch ausgesetzt haben.<br/>Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden?<br/>Hatte Cas das gerade wirklich gesagt?<br/>“Cas, ich -” Nicht der beste Anfang, also machte er einen halben, hilflosen Schritt auf seinen Engel zu.<br/>Aber Cas winkte ab.<br/>“Es ist in Ordnung. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das falsch interpretiert habe.”<br/>Dean suchte immer noch nach Worten, während er nah an Cas stand, der die Kleidung näher an sich zog und kurz sondierte, was er da vor sich hatte. Aber er hatte keine Worte, also folgte er demselben Impuls wie Cas vorhin - und legte seine Hand in Cas’ Nacken.<br/>Cas hob den Blick mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah ihn fragend an, aber Dean konnte nur hilflos den Kopf schütteln.<br/>“Cas, ich wusste nicht, dass du-” Sein Engel zog eine Augenbraue hoch - und machte ihn damit mundtot. Er atmete einmal tief durch, schloss dabei sogar die Augen und schnaubte dann ein Lachen, ehe er sich nach unten beugte.<br/>Kurz vor Cas’ Lippen hielt er inne, suchte in Cas’ Blick so etwas wie eine Zustimmung, eine Erlaubnis, fand aber gerade nur Unglauben.<br/>Das würde reichen müssen.<br/>Also überbrückte er die letzten Millimeter und presste seine Lippen auf Castiels. Fast augenblicklich spürte er, wie sich Cas gegen ihn lehnte, mit beiden Armen seinen Hals umschlang und den Kuss erwiderte.<br/>Ehrlich gesagt wusste Dean nicht, was er von dem Kuss erwartet hatte, hatte er vor einer halben Minuten doch noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass er ihn küssen würde, aber die Gier und den Hunger, den Cas in den Kuss legte, hatte er bestimmt nicht erwartet.<br/>Dean musste in den Kuss grinsen, während er ihn genauso heftig erwiderte. Cas’ Zunge war bereits tief in seinem Mund, seine Hände in den seinen kurzen, blonden Haaren, sein Körper ganz und gar gegen seinen gepresst.<br/>Er schlang die Arme um Cas, um seinen Rücken, drückte ihn näher, enger, und glitt die weiche Haut an seinen Seiten entlang, bis er an den Hüften angekommen war.<br/>Die Decke war verschwunden, aber das konnte Dean im Moment nicht weniger stören, als er Cas an den Hüften packte, hochhob und mit ihm eine halbe Drehung machte, um ihn auf den Tisch zu setzen. Wie von selbst schlang Cas danach seine Beine um Deans Hüfte, zog ihn näher, gieriger und hungriger und Dean seufzte tief in den Kuss.<br/>Dean stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab, während die andere um Cas’ Rücken ihn eng bei sich hielt. Er seufzte wohlig, stöhnte leicht, als Castiel seine Hände durch seine Haar gleiten ließ, über seinen Hals und Nacken und er musste sich eingestehen, dass sich die meisten Vorstellungen, die er in den <i>Für sich</i> Momenten von Castiel gehabt hatte, gerade revidierten - zu einer deutlich intensiveren Vorstellung.<br/>Ein schnaubendes Lachen entkam ihm, als sich beide voneinander lösen mussten, um ein paar Atemzüge Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. Cas’ Finger glitten dabei fahrig über Deans Wange, seine Lippen, seinen Kiefer, während Dean sich nicht von den tiefen, blauen Augen lösen konnte.<br/>Er grinste schief.<br/>“Okay, jetzt hab ich dich geküsst, aber das mit den Kosenamen werde ich weiter bestreiten”, er schnappte nach noch einem Kuss, “mein Engel.”<br/>Cas lachte leicht auf und schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>Er öffnete die roten, feuchtgeküssten Lippen um etwas zu sagen, als er auf einmal den Blick abwandte.<br/>“Dean!”<br/>Immer noch sehr nah an Wolke sieben, Cas halb auf dem Tisch liegend, an ihn gepresst, seine Beine um seine Hüfte, fuhr gerade mit der Nase über die weiche Haut an Cas’ Hals, als er den Ausruf hörte und blickte mit einem dümmlich glücklichen Grinsen auf - das ihm sofort auf den Lippen gefror.<br/>“Scheiße, die Cops!”<br/>Das blaurote Blinken auf der Straße neben dem Motel war unverkennbar.<br/>Dean griff in Cas’ Haare, drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und presst ihm nochmal einen kurzen, aber festen Kuss auf.<br/>Etwas in ihm blitzte fröhlich auf, als ihm die Selbstverständlichkeit dieser Bewegung klar wurde.<br/>“Schnapp dir die Decke - und zieh dich unterwegs an.”<br/>Es kostete Dean etwas Überwindung, sich von Cas zu lösen, der vermutlich genauso dümmlich grinste wie Dean gerade, aber er schaffte es, zog sich seine Jacke an und schnappte sich beide Taschen.</p>
<p>Cas schlang die Wolldecke um seinen Körper, schnappte sich das Bündel Kleidung und tapste Dean, fluchend über den kalten Boden, zu Baby hinterher, die glücklicherweise direkt vor dem Eingang stand. Er setzte sich schnell auf den Beifahrersitz, während Dean die Seesäcke in den Kofferraum warf, und blickte sich um, um zu sehen, ob die Polizei bereits das Motel untersuchte, aber offensichtlich waren sie im Moment noch mit dem Wald beschäftigt.</p>
<p>Dean ließ sich neben ihn auf den Fahrersitz fallen, startete Baby und lenkte sie auf die Straße, schnell und weit weg Richtung Bunker. Dabei drehte er die Heizung auf und grinste.<br/>“Nur”, zuckte er mit den Schultern, “falls du dir mit dem Anziehen Zeit lassen möchtest.”<br/>Cas verdrehte die Augen, aber Dean konnte an dem kleinen Grübchen in seiner Wange das Amüsement sehen.<br/>“Du hast mich vor nicht mal fünf Minuten zum ersten Mal geküsst und wirst schon <i>unanständig</i>.”<br/>“Sagt der Mann, der nur eine Wolldecke trägt.”<br/>Cas schlug ihm gegen den Oberarm und Dean lachte, als er neben der Heizung auch das Radio etwas lauter drehte.<br/>Cas könnte sich auch gerne Zeit lassen, aber Dean würde das mit der Decke nicht erklären.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>